Red love
by MayG
Summary: Un crimen lleva a Lisbon y a Jane a hablar sobre el chico del instituto al que adoraba Lisbon, al que Jane lo pone como el causante de la actitud fría de Lisbon. Jane intentará hacer que olvide ese recuerdo que tiene de él, cómo mejor sabe hacer. Songfic


¡Mi segundo fic de** El Mentalista**~! Aquí traigo otro, esta vez es un Songfic basado en la canción** "All you need is love" **de** The Beatles**. El Summary es horrendo, pero os prometo que habrá Jisbon, y pese a mi poca experiencia en él, ¡me agradó cómo quedó! Espero que a vosotros también :)

El fic era para un concurso del foro en español de **El Mentalista**, podéis pasaros para participar en muchos más concursos y hablar sobre la serie (¡Y el Jisbon!).

**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece. Sólo las ideas locas de juntar a Jane y a Lisbon y mi desatada imaginación lo hacen.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Red love"<strong>

_(Basado en la canción_

_'All you need is love')_

— Está bien, repasemos de nuevo el caso.

Todos estaban exasperados. Todos menos Jane, claro. Como en cada caso, se reunían para sacar a la luz posibles sospechosos, revisar cámaras, ordenadores, y toda prueba encontrada. Así estaban ahora. Pero, al contrario que en la mayoría de los casos anteriores, este caso estaba siendo duro de roer. Una víctima: Rebecca McFloyd. Había sido encontrada asesinada y mutilada, y hora más tarde, encontrada en el salón de su casa en ropa de dormir, cubierta de helado de vainilla. Un asesinato muy dulce. Ningún sospechoso. Todos los presuntamente acusados, tenían una cuartada para la hora determinada. Ningún problema familiar, ni mental, ni antecedentes. Estaban en un callejón sin salida. O al menos, ninguna visible. Lisbon ordenó de nuevo los papeles del informe, tratando de ordenar las pruebas recopiladas en su cabeza. Era inútil. Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt se miraban unos a otros, sin saber qué aportar. Su búsqueda en los ordenadores y escena del crimen de posibles pruebas que se les hubieran podido escapar de las manos, había sido en vano.

— No me explico aún el por qué le cortaron la mano a la víctima —Van Pelt había sido la que había conseguido decir algo, aunque todos sabían que lo que dijeran ahora era inútil e irrelevante— ¿Quizás sea una especie de psicópata que sigue unas pautas?

— En los últimos seis meses no ha habido ningún asesinato que incluya mutilación de la mano izquierda, ni nada parecido. Descartamos esa opción —aclaró Cho.

De nuevo, silencio. No avanzaban en absoluto, y ninguno sabía qué decir o qué aportar. Todos se miraban perdidos en el caso. Todos, excepto Jane. Éste llevaba toda la reunión saboreando una pequeña tarrina de helado del mismo sabor que el encontrado en la escena del crimen: vainilla. Lisbon frunció el ceño, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quitarle la tarrina y tirársela por la cabeza.

— Jane —no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Jane! —le gritó, en voz bajita por segunda vez. Jane levantó la cabeza, asintiendo—. ¿Algo que decir?

— Este helado está realmente delicioso —Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada. No estaba para bromas, y menos para las de Jane—. ¿Quieres un poco? Está riquísimo, suave, dulce —pero no en exceso—, cremoso…

— ¡Jane! ¡Sobre la víctima! —casi gritó en alto Lisbon. Varios trabajadores se giraron para observar la escandalosa escena que se repetía diariamente.

— Tenía buen gusto para los helados —Lisbon, y el grupo se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Y, bueno, la víctima debía conocer a su asesino. Muy bien. Tanto, como para que pudiese estar tranquilamente comiendo helado en pijama delante suya. No creo que en medio de un asesinato se pusiese a comer helado en el sofá.

— Eso ya lo sabíamos, y el único que cumple eso es el marido; tiene coartada. Estaba en su turno de noche, y aún le quedaban dos horas para salir. No ha sido él —concluyó Lisbon.

— ¿Un amante? —soltó Rigsby.

— No descarto la posibilidad de que tuviese uno —Jane comió otra cucharada del helado. Lisbon lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Sabes que el 80% de los asesinatos cometidos en el hogar tienden a ser cometidos por algún familiar?

— No ha sido él.

— Hm —saboreó de nuevo la cuchara con helado—. Por eso no avanzamos: estáis convencidos de que no ha sido él. En lugar de centrarnos en descubrir al asesino debemos centrarnos en destapar la penosa coartada de éste. Es un principiante. Una vez encontremos alguna prueba, confesará como un animalito asustado.

— ¡No tenemos ningún hecho que apunte a él! —declaró Lisbon. No podían basarse en las suposiciones de Jane siempre, y menos sin tener nada en contra de aquel hombre.

— La mujer le era infiel. Sospecho que estaban en pleno divorcio. Llevaban año y medio casados, y no había apenas fotos de ellos. Se supone que con el apogeo, y la emoción de ser recién casados la casa tendría que estar cubierta de adornos, fotos de ambos y cursilerías. Y no había nada de eso. El pobre hombre era un inocentón —aunque ahora, no tanto—, debía de quererla mucho. La noticia de que estaba siendo engañado lo llevó a la desesperación, y… ¡Pum! —hizo una pequeña pausa para comer de nuevo de la tarrina de su helado—. Estoy seguro que ella ya no llevaba el anillo de casada.

— ¿Podría eso explicar que le cortasen la mano izquierda? —dijo Van Pelt.

— Totalmente. Si hubiésemos visto que ella ya no llevaba el anillo de casada, lo hubiéramos interrogado en profundidad. Para él hubiera sido demasiado, se desmoronaría durante el interrogatorio. Está asustado —Jane finalizó con el helado, y lo tiró encestándolo en la papelera—. Y loco. Debe de estarlo para que tal situación lo lleve a cortarle un miembro a su mujer.

Todos los miembros del equipo se miraron unos a otros. Cabía una posibilidad de que Jane tuviera razón (como las otras veces), pero como siempre, una parte de Lisbon se negaba a creerlo.

— Eso son simples conjeturas —dijo en tono burlón Lisbon.

— La mayoría de mis conjeturas suelen ser ciertas, ¿no es así, Lisbon? —Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras Lisbon apartaba la mirada tratando de controlarse. La ponía nerviosa esa sonrisa suya, a la vez que le daba algo de vida al caso. Giró la cabeza, y finalmente, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al equipo.

— Comprobad la coartada del marido. Preguntad a los compañeros, revisad cámaras del lugar donde trabaja, cualquier cosa —todos miraron a Lisbon durante unos segundos, esperando algo más. Jane seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras daba vueltas en la silla—. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Moveos! —todos se levantaron de su asiento al instante, lo que decía la jefa, iba a misa. Lisbon se dirigió hacia el único que no había salido disparado y continuaba sonriendo como si nada, dando vueltas—. Como te estés equivocando, me vas a deber una tarrina bien grande de helado de esas.

Jane sonrió, mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas. Lisbon sabía que Jane podía estar en lo cierto, de hecho, lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Pero aun así, odiaba reconocer que tenía razón. No sabía exactamente si esa sonrisa la irritaba, o la hacía sentirse segura. De algo sí estaba convencida: debían centrarse en lo que había dicho Jane. Perderían tiempo, pero era lo único que tenían. Y, si Jane había fallado en sus especulaciones…le iba a caer una bien grande.

* * *

><p>— <em>Otra<em> casualidad —gruñó Lisbon.

Efectivamente, Jane tenía razón. Esa misma noche habían descubierto al marido de la víctima llorar por la muerte de su mujer, llorando su pérdida a la vez que pidiendo perdón. No había hecho falta investigar mucho más, ya que había confesado al destapar su coartada. Las cámaras de vigilancia habían sido cambiadas, y no mostraban la fecha y el lugar correctos, pero la pegatina del reverso de la cinta sí. Un fallo absurdo.

— Quizás —canturreó Jane—. ¿Pero tenía o no razón?

Lisbon bufó de nuevo. Se encontraban de nuevo en la escena del crimen, en el salón de la víctima, mientras terminaban de llevarse al marido a comisaría.

— No puedo creer que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo en un caso tan absurdo como este. Y menos, de no haber sospechado del marido.

— Era normal, el pobre no tenía pinta de tocarle un pelo a alguien. Él no la quería matar, le sobrepasó la situación. No pudo soportar que su feliz y recién matrimonio pudiera haberse acabado tan pronto. Hubiera sido feliz con otra chica que no tuviese la extraña afición de acostarse con los compañeros de trabajo de su marido —Jane aclaraba todo eso mientras inspeccionaba la casa. Toqueteaba todo lo que veía, e incluso llegó a en la nevera para saciar su hambre—. Todo por una mala elección.

— Eso no lo sabrías de no haber hablado con los compañeros de trabajo del marido —Lisbon dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina, donde estaba Jane. Se encontraba abriendo el congelador, sacando unas pequeñas tarrinas de la nevera de la víctima—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

— Vamos Lisbon, ya no son pruebas. Además, estoy seguro de que te apetece tanto tomar helado como a mí —Jane sonrió. De nuevo, esa sonrisa. Era imposible evitarla, y menos aún decirle que no a ésta. El estómago de Lisbon gruñó. "_Al cuerno_", pensó Lisbon. Como había dicho él, ya no eran pruebas. Y tenía hambre.

Jane le lanzó una a Lisbon, mientras se dirigía hacia una colección de discos de vinilo cercano al sofá. Investigó un poco, hasta que finalmente, insertó uno de esos discos en el viejo tocadiscos que había, y empezó a sonar música. Era antigua, de los 60's o de los 70's.

_"Love, love, love_  
><em>Love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love, love, love<em>

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
><em>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<em>  
><em>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game<em>  
><em>It's easy "<em>

— Oh…_The Beatles_ —sonrió Jane—. Estoy seguro que esto no era de ella. Demasiado romanticón y anticuado. Cada vez me da más pena más este hombre, ¿tenemos realmente que encerrarlo?

— Mató a su mujer y le amputó la mano izquierda, ¿a ti qué te parece? —dijo con sarcasmo Lisbon.

— ¿Que era un loco enamorado? —contestó en el mismo tono Jane—. Siempre tuve curiosidad de dónde venía esa frialdad y pasividad anti-romántica, Lisbon. ¿Quizás de ese chico guapo y popular del instituto al que nunca te atrevías a hablarle? No acabamos de hablar de eso la otra vez —dijo Jane, refiriéndose a cuando estuvieron resolviendo aquel caso en la fiesta de viejos alumnos del instituto Rancho Rosa.

— Ni vamos a hacerlo —declaró Lisbon, mientras devoraba la tarrina de vainilla que Jane le había lanzado.

— Oh…ya veo. Te rechazó.

Lisbon calló por unos momentos. Había dado en el clavo.

— Nada de eso —murmuró, intentando disimular una sonrisa torcida.

— Claro que es eso. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dan, Daniel? —esperó una respuesta por parte de Lisbon, pero ella se limitó a ocultar una sonrisa mientras mantenía más silencio que una tumba—. Drake —sonrió Jane.

— Nada más lejos —sonrió Lisbon negando con la cabeza—.

— Oh, vamos Lisbon. Déjame al menos conocer al creador de la faceta frívola y dura de Lisbon, nuestra Lisbon —Jane se alejó, para tenderle una mano—. Seguramente sería un idiota adornado por el entusiasmo del populacho juvenil del instituto. ¿Quieres bailar?

— ¿De nuevo? —insinuó Lisbon. La música continuaba sonando, y la verdad, a pesar de ser un tema tan empalagoso, era pegadiza y pedía a gritos ser bailada.

— Tenía razón con el marido de la víctima. Como mínimo, podrías concederme este baile —Lisbon lo miró, resistiéndose—. Vamos Lisbon, deja atrás esa faceta dura y saca a la Lisbon que iba detrás de ese guaperas en el instituto, y que no tenía miedo de ser rechazada por él. Además, aunque no haya fallado, has conseguido tu helado de vainilla —sonrió Jane.

_"Nothing you can make that can't be made  
>No one you can save that can't be saved<br>Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
>It's easy<em>

_All you need is love_  
><em>All you need is love"<em>

Lisbon dejó la tarrina vacía en la mesa del salón, y con una mirada resentida le cogió la mano a Jane. Jane la agarró por la espalda, y empezaron a bailar, como la otra vez.

— Si has hecho algo, y estás intentado escabullirte, ya lo estás soltándolo —dijo Lisbon, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jane, bailando al ritmo de la música.

— Qué poca confianza tienes en mí, Lisbon. Relájate, esta noche intentaré arreglar ese pésimo recuerdo que dejó ese chico en ti —susurró Jane, a la vez que canturreaba el estribillo de la canción: "_All__ you __need__ is __love_".

Tenía que reconocerlo. Aunque fuese arrogante, y siempre tuviese razón; le gustaba que tuviese razón. Confiaba en él, y dudaba que algún día él pudiese defraudarla. Se sentía segura y ajena a todo en sus brazos, al menos, durante ese momento.

— ¿Ah sí? —inquirió Lisbon, mientras se alejaba de él para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Vas a besarme o algo parecido? —casi rió Lisbon.

— Hmm, no lo había pensado —sonrió, al mismo tiempo que Lisbon— ¿quieres que lo haga? —una mirada fugaz se paseó por el rostro, y los ojos de Lisbon. Fue un instante, pero suficiente para que Jane lo pudiera notar.

— Menuda tontería —refunfuñó Lisbon, mientras retomaba el baile—. Créeme, como hayas hecho algo, te va a caer una buena.

— No me cabe duda —rió Jane—. Vamos, deja de ladrar Lisbon, y cierra los ojos —dijo de repente Jane, con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Cerrar los ojos? ¿Para qué? —dijo Lisbon mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Es…un pequeño truco. No haré nada raro. Te lo prometo —sonrió Jane. No se le podía negar nada, y menos cuando sonreía así. Lisbon cerró los ojos, mientras la canción llegaba a su apogeo.

"_All you need is love  
>All you need is love <em> 

_All you need is love, love  
>Love is all you need"<em>

Medio segundo después, Lisbon maldecía a Jane mentalmente. Unos suaves, y húmedos labios rozaron los de Lisbon, y los acariciaban con ternura mientras las manos de Jane que la aguantaban por detrás impedían que pudiese despegarse de él. Aun así, aunque una parte de su cerebro le pidiera a gritos golpear a Jane en las mismas partes nobles, el otro le susurraba quedarse exactamente donde estaba. El sabor de Jane era dulce, y extraño. Duró poco, pero era intenso. Jane no tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando Lisbon lo empujó hacia adelante, tirándolos a ambos al sofá. Jane reía, mientras Lisbon, roja como un tomate se dedicaba a maldecir a Jane para sí misma, y para él en voz alta.

— ¿Je-jefa? —murmuró Rigsby, que acababa de asomar por la puerta principal, y observaba con asombro a Jane y a Lisbon tirados uno encima de otro, en el sofá.

— ¡Rigsby! ¿¡Qu-qué pasa! —dijo Lisbon aún roja, mientras se levantaba lanzándole uno de los cojines a Jane, quien seguía riendo a carcajadas.

— Jefa…es el jefe Maillor de la policía nacional, dicen que Jane ha manipulado las pruebas que teníamos contra el marido de la víctima, y que podrían invalidar su confesión debido a eso. Lisbon se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— Oh-oh —murmuró Jane divertido en el sofá, con una sonrisa. Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada. Recordó la escena que acababa de vivir hace unos segundos, y quitó la vista de Jane, furiosa.

— Contigo hablaré luego. No te vas a librar de ésta.

— Siempre a tu servicio —rió Jane. Lisbon casi pareció mostrar una sonrisa mientras pasaba la puerta principal. Sí, así era Patrick Jane. Infantil, descuidado, y ante todo, rompía cada regla, cada norma impuesta por ella, o por quien fuese. Así era él, imprevisible, pero eficaz. A pesar de todo ello, Patrick Jane era indispensable para el equipo. Y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, también lo era para Lisbon, "_la frívola, y dura Lisbon_".

**"_All you need is love, love  
>Love is all you need<em> _"_**


End file.
